Thornhaven
Thornhaven is a small town on the shores of lake Blackthorn and along the Blackthorn river. in the north east corner of the Briarwood and is the seat of the Barony of Briarwood . History The town of Thornhaven was originally founded by a Quenari ranger and scout to the House of Bromwell named Szejan Blackthorn. The original settlement, named Blackthorn's Landing, was unable to grow past that of a large village due to the constant attacks of goblin tribes from the surrounding forest. The original settlement was destroyed during a period known as the Battle of the Three Thorns and later resettled by the survivors and those who would become the progenitors of the House of Alba; Lord Calavar and Lady Nasyr. The current settlement was founded in 626 KR See also: North Marches/History Economy ''Exports *'Darkwood : Darkwood trees grow in the eastern woods of the Briarwood Forest. Lord Alba's lumberjacks have scowered the forest for the rare, magical trees. *'''Timber: Oak, Maple and Cherry wood are common exports. Lord Alba's lumberjacks will often clear paths through the forest to get to the rare Darkwood. *'Satyr Leaf' : The fields cleared by Lord Alba's lumberjacks are perfect for growing the satyr leaf bushes. ''Imports *'Dwarf Steel:' A minor import from the city of Highward *Tin: A minor import from the city of Highward *Iron: A minor import from the city of Highward *'Cotton cloth': A major import from the city of North Haven The Town Thornhaven is a walled town that is on the northern shores of Blackthorn lake. It is bisected by the Blackthorn river into the main town where the keep, the market and the Priory are located and the small community of mostly homes with a few tradesmen across the river in the area known as Thornwall. The town is arranged in a one-fourth pie wedge configuration with the keep at the center and a number of streets that fan out to create the "Inner Ward" that marks the original settlement's boundaries. The "Outter Ward" was constructed later and is a second ring to the town protected by an additional stone wall. The Inner Ward is filled with the market, shops and homes of the tradesmen within the town where as the outter ward is mostly commoners who rent their homes from the nobles within the town. The inner ward is connected to the community of Thornwall by the Thorn Bridge that was built high enough that most small vessles have no problem traveling through it. The Thorn Bridge was built with the primary town's defense in mind and each of the two support columns that the bridge rests on are capped by large gates that can be closed to slow the advance of any invading force. 'Gates' Three main gates protect the town of Thornhaven from invaders. The gates are usually kept open during daylight hours and are shut by the town watch each night at dusk. The Thorn Gate, however, does not close unless under direct assault. *Thorn Gate *Briar Gate *River Gate *Mud Gate 'Notable Locations' *Thornhaven Priory *The Papermill *The Market 'Streets, Squares and Markets' *River Road *Briar Road *Market Street *Dawn Street *Thornhaven Market 'Population' The majority of the population in the town of Thornhaven is of human stock. Only the rare half-human (half -dwarf or half-elf might be found within the walls before the Priory was created. Once the Priory is founded the population does become a bit more diverse though primarily still human. There is a small Hanabril village to the west of the town, Thistletop, though none of the Halflings would be found within the town. 'Military''' Thornhaven is patrolled by the House Guard of the House of Alba. A number of guards patroll the streets both day and night to keep the peace. Additionally a number of Rangers work for the house to patroll the surrounding forest for any sign of goblin infestation. Characters *Tethys, Wizard to the House of Alba and Master of the Priory of Thornhaven *Kyson, Novice Wizard *Other Characters Holdings *Thornwatch: A small outpost and hunting lodge surrounded by a village that lies to the south of Thornhaven. *Briarbuck: A small village that lies to the east of Thornhaven. *Blackbriar: A small village that lies (18 miles) north of Thornhaven on the Blackthorn River. *Thistletop: A small Hanabril village west of Blackthorn Lake. They have been allies with the Town since its founding.] *Thornbrook : A small village to the south east of the town of Thornhaven. Travel *Thornhaven is 340 miles North East of the city of Highward **17 Days on foot **14 Days by cart **7 Days by Horse or Long Ship **5.5 Days by Tradeship *Thornhaven is 880 miles South East of the city of Northhaven **44 Days on foot **36 Days by cart **18 Days by Horse or Long Ship **14.5 Days by Tradeship Category:Small Town Category:Town/Thornhaven Category:Town/North Marches